Love and Other Four Letter Words
by choicechaser34
Summary: Just another Grenna flick to keep you all entertained til December! READ. COMMENT. AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

I lay on my bed listening to music and mindlessly flip through a bunch of prestigious college applications. Greer's idea of course. My mind drifts to memories of the past and I can't help but feel grateful to still have her in my life.

This past year has been crazy. Greer's parents got a divorce and it nearly broke her into pieces. In fact we even split up for a while because she went through thus like crazy anger/depression phase. It was the hardest 3 months of my life without her by my side and it made me realize how much She means to me.

So... Here I am looking applications to Harvard, Yale, Oxford... The list goes on and on of "Greer approved" schools. But if we want to stay together and possibly move in together when we graduate...

"Brenna!" my mom yells interrupting my thoughts of college and Greer.

"What?" I say turning down my music to hear.

"Come down here, I.. Uh... Would like to talk to you.. B-before our... Um... Guests get here for dinner." my mom stutters out dryly.

What the heck is wrong with her? I wonder as my brows instantly mash together.

"What's up?" I say as I lean against the island in our kitchen. I watch her closely as she moves around the kitchen frantically. She seems really nervous. She has been dating some guy for a while now and he's finally coming over to meet the family.. Yay. Not. I hate these kinds of dinners.

_I almost wish that things would have worked out between her and Uncle George.. as awkward as that sounds._ I think as I run down the stairs. But apparently their history ran too deep for them to start over again, makes sense though.

"Bren I... Just want you to understand... I didnt mean for this... " she says shaking her head immediately as I walk into the kitchen. I am so dumbfounded as to whats going on that I just don't say anything. All I do is look at her and wait for her to go on but she doesn't. Finally she just buries her head in her hands and lets out an exasperated breath.

"We are both adults here mom. What?" I say with a very confused tone as I walk over to her and reach out to touch her arm.

The doorbell rings and my mom nearly jumps out of her shoes and I am now starting to freak out. Why is she so worried? Is she dating an ax murder?

I look down at my apparel and smile. Red tank top and some black baggy sweats. Wouldn't want the poor guy to think I actually cared enough to get ready for him.

I chuckle to myself quietly.

I catch my mom looking at me admiring my sluggish appearance and if looks could kill... I instantly wipe the smile off my face and watch her walk to the door.

As she opens the door my mouth drops to the floor for two reasons.

1. Mr. Danville and Greer are standing there and she looks as horrified as me. Are we in trouble?

2. Greer looks... Smokin hot. Like "damn girl!" hot. She's wearing fish net tights, a sleeveless tight fitting little black dress that barely covers her butt, red high heels and she has a lot of make up on. Slutty. But so hot.

I stare at her and I think I'm starting to drool. I can't hear anything or see anyone around me. Just her. Her expression changes from horrified to sly as she sees me checking her out. She turns to the side and models for me with a smirk and I can't help but laugh. What a nerd. But what is she doing here with her... Instantly my eyes reluctantly pull away from Greer and I see my mom hugging... Mr. Danville.

"What the hell?!" I yell making everyone jump. Silence fills the room as the two adults still cling to each other.

"Brenna I-I'm... So sorry I should've told you." my mom says softly looking like I'm about to hit her.

My first instinct is to turn and run up to my room and never come out. She's dating Mr. Danville! My girlfriend's dad! Is she trying to ruin my life?! I mean I always wanted Greer to be a part of my family just not as.. my freakin stepsister!

I turn halfway to make a mad dash up the stairs but I stop.

A small smile comes to my lips and I decide not to run away. Something even better comes to My mind. Now I know what the sluttish get-up is about I think as I walk swiftly towards my girlfriend. She didn't want to impress anyone either, but she did. Me.

I grab Greer by the shoulders and push her against the door frame And kiss her fiercely. She freezes and tries to pull away but then relaxes as she starts to understand. Instead she now deepens the kiss, opening her mouth so that I can slip inside.

"Brenna Carver stop that right now!" my mom yells as she snaps out of her shock of seeing Greer and I like this. She grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" she exclaims glancing back and forth between the two of us.

" Wrong with us?! You two have been dating for months and you didn't tell us! What's wrong with us? What the hell is wrong with you?" I spit back at her coldly.

"Come on Greer let's go up to my room and have sex or something." I turn and say to her casually, trying to make things as awkward as possible.

I think I have succeeded because Greer turns as red as a tomato and her sapphire eyes go so wide, they are more white than blue. Everyone is once again in shock. To shocked to move or speak apparently; so I shake my moms hand off my arm and grab Greer by the hand and guide her up the stairs.

If things weren't interesting enough before tonight, this is definitely going to liven things up.


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I can't believe you just said that." I get out as Brenna pulls me into her room and slams the door behind us.

Arms and legs spread, she jumps onto her bed sending the huge pile of clothes, at the foot of it, on the floor.

"Aren't those clean..?" I say skeptically to her as I glance down at the wrinkled clothes giving off their fresh Brenna scent. Her room smells like laundry with a hint of lavender. My favorite.

"Yeah so what." she says in a tired voice. I look back up at her and find her looking rather peaceful laying spread eagle on her bed with her eyes closed. Her red spaghetti-strap tank top has fallen off of her right shoulder and her baggy Nike sweats look like they are about to fall right off of her. And I can't help but smile.

"Its not end of the world you know.." I say as I lean against the wall for support and kick off my high heels.

Brenna doesn't respond So I continue.

"I mean if worse comes to worst and they do decide to get married we will just fly out to Vegas and beat them to the punch." I say with a grin. Brenna hates it when I talk about marrying her. She thinks we are too young to even say the word or something. But I'm a planner and I love her so I talk about it sometimes. And she listens.

"MmHmm." is all she says and still doesn't even bother to open her eyes.

"Brenna... " I say softly as I plant myself on the side of her bed and lean down and kiss her lips gently over and over again. She's wearing cherry chapstick.

"Fine then... I guess.. I'll just get out of these clothes then and come lay by You." I say giving in to her silence.

I walk over to her dresser and pull out a teal colored tank and some navy sweats. Usually I go into Her bathroom to change but since she's not looking I opt to changing right here. I quickly glance at my girlfriend to make sure she's still breathing and she is thankfully, then I hurry and slip off my tights. I go to unzip my dress but can't quite reach.

"Bren could you come out of your coma long enough to unzip me?" I ask her seriously.

Her eyes open and she blinks rapidly for a moment before looking at me.

"Uh yeah sure.." she says with a little too much enthusiasm and sits up quickly.

I can't help but laugh as I walk over to her and turn around for her to reach me.

She stands and her fingers graze my back for a brief moment before they reach my dress. Her warm soft lips find their way to my shoulder and gently touch the back of it, sending chills throughout my body. I close my eyes and sigh softly. She knows just what turns me on the most after being together for almost a year and a half and I don't know how much longer I can resist her.

A while back I decided that I wanted to be a virgin when I got married. To wait to give myself to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And Brenna respected that. But now things are getting harder and harder to say no to.. Especially when I WANT to spend the rest of my life with Brenna.

Slowly, she unzips my dress all way to the bottom which is nearly the whole length of the dress. I can hear her breathing speed up and the throbbing of my heart inside my ears. We both stand there, winded, both facing forward unsure of our next move. I take a deep breath and let the dress drop to my feet. I feel Brennas hands come from behind me and she wraps her hands around my naked mid-section.

I turn to face her and put my arms on top of her shoulders and clasp my hands behind her head.

"I love you." I say as I stare into her deep blue eyes. She is so beautiful, I can't believe she is all mine. Suddenly she leans in and kisses me gently, her left hand reaching up to caress the side of my face. She smiles and pulls away.

"I love you too Greer." She replies. She looks into my eyes a moment longer and then her eyes glide down my body. I look down and realize that I'm wearing just my red strapless lacey bra and some sexy red lace underwear. I can feel heat come to my face and I hurry and reach for the clothes I laid out earlier.

"Wait.." Brenna says seriously her hand coming up to stop mine. I look up and see Brenna biting her lip unsure of what to do next. But we both know what we want.

I step forward and kiss her passionately and she returns my desire. She wraps her arms around my neck and my hands go to her waist, pulling her into me. My lips move quickly on hers but I can't seem to be getting enough of her. I pull her bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it softly, sending her crazy. My hands glide up her tank and keep going up til I have her shirt off and I push her against the door and push up against her. Her hands reach down and I hear her sweats fall to the ground. Her lips leave mine for just a moment only to find register on my neck. I lean back and close my eyes, enjoying my self too much to stop. I hear her lock her door and she turns out the light.

We stop for a moment and listen to our heavy breathing in the darkness of her room. Light shines through her window just enough for me to make out her light blue eyes, staring at me intensely. Her straight brown hair flows over her shoulders stopping midway down the black straps of her bra. Her light skin contrasting against the black fabric and her dark hair is breathtaking.

"Do you want me to stop?" she says quietly.

A light tapping starts on the windows and becomes stronger and more consistent. Rain.

I ponder the question for a moment and realize this moment is perfect, peaceful, and gentle. Everything I imagined it would be. We are both almost 18, old enough to make a decision like this.

"No." I say softly. Our mostly naked bodies are wrapped around each other and I can feel her warmth all over me, sending heat inside me, radiating me to the core. I want her. Giving myself to Brenna would be magical, beautiful even, and I can't help but smile in the darkness.

She guides me over to her bed and we both slip under the covers. She seems a little nervous because she just runs her fingers through my hair for a moment so I decide to take the lead. Pulling her close to me, I kiss her lips gently, then make My way to her neck and softly suck on the side of her throat. She moans quietly and I feel her body tense, Her toes curl. Then while continuing to kiss her all over I reach around her and undo her bra. She grabs it and throws it off the bed then she unstraps mine and I copy her. I find her mouth again and start off kiss her gently gradually intensifying the kiss as I roll her over and slide on top. Our chests touch and I realize We have never been this naked before. Its wonderful, breathtaking, and scary all at the same time. My heart races like a humming birds wings against her chest. I slide my hands down and graze a finger across the top her underwear. I am about to pull them off of her but a quiet knock on the door makes me jump right off of her. Shit our parents.

"Brenna?" Dr. Carver's voice says sounding muffled and concerned behind the door.

We are both breathing hard, partly because we were getting into it and partly because we are both scared shitless. For a moment all that can be heard is our uneasy breaths and the pitter patter of the rain against the window.

"Why is this door locked and what are you two doing?" she continues a hint of anger rising in her tone when she gets no response.

Simultaneously one phrase passes through both of our lips as we sit up holding the blanket up to cover our nakedness.

"Oh shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What should we do?!" Greer whispers in a panic through the darkness.

Two thoughts run through my mind. We could just be honest and tell them that, yes, we really meant it when we said we were going up stairs to have sex or we could lie.

I sigh. I'm just pissed off that enjoying my first time with the girl of my dreams isn't among my list of options at the moment.

"Just cover up and pretend to be asleep. I'll take care of this." I say quietly to her. I brush a strand of her hair behind her ears and kiss her gently.

I grab my clothes and throw them back on real quick. I open the door slightly and yawn.

"What?" I say irritably.

"What are you guys doing? Brenna you know the rules, no closed doors." my mom says sternly. She has her hands on her hips and I notice Mr. Danville standing behind her a few steps leaning against the wall. He is looking down at his shoes and honestly.. Looks kind of bored. I hear him sigh softly. I wonder what they had been doing..

"I'm sorry but Greer has been crying her eyes out. Poor girl cried herself to sleep and I fell asleep shortly after." I say and open the door to show my mom a sleeping Greer who is now sniffling quietly every now and again. "The divorce has still been hard on her and now with this..." I say and gesture towards the two and shake my head. "Can you blame her?"

My mom sighs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry Brenna. I'm going to run Dan home so that Greer can stay here tonight and have a car to drive home tomorrow ok?" she says gently and doesn't meet my gaze. She feels guilty.

"Ok just... Give her some space for a while she will be okay." I say back to her softly and rub my eyes for dramatic effect.

"Just.. Behave ok?" she smiles and turns back to.. Dan, which I don't know why I am just now learning his first name, and leans into him. He embraces her and I quickly shut the door in disgust.

I shutter _my mom and Greer's dad_. Why does this kind of shit always seem to happen to me? I look up and see Greer sit up with the sheets still around her.

"Did they buy it?" she says quietly as I slip of my tank and pants and crawl beneath the sheets towards her.

"Yeah. My mom is taking your dad home right now so you can stay the night." I say with a smile and cuddle up next to her.

We lay there in silence, listening to the rain and just staring at each other. I can barely see her face, the whites of her eyes shining the brightest.

_What happens now? Do we continue where we left off? Does Greer even want to make love to me now?_ I think as I look at her, unable to read her mind. She seems to be able to read my though because she leans over and kisses me gently, yet passionately.

"Brenna I want you to be my first. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. Look I know I said I wanted to be married first but..I'm ready." she says quietly as she pulls back to look me in the eyes.

I take a deep breath, my heart fluttering against my chest. "I'm ready too... I love you so much Greer, your so beautiful and you mean everything to me." I say as I brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I see her smile brightly at me through the darkness as she pulls me into her. I feel her body and realize that she is now completely naked. It drives me crazy. I kiss her passionately but slowly, taking my time. She rolls me over and gets on top of me and grabs my hands. She raises my arms above my head and kisses my lips, neck, collarbone… Our fingers, our legs, every fiber of our being seems to intertwine and my heart soars.

She does everything with perfection, slow and gentle, fast and strong. Her hands are perfect tools and she has mastered her craft well. I feel like I am coming alive for the first time. Feeling my body for the first time. Sweat, pressure, kissing, sighing, touching, tension, twisting and turning... This moment is filled with it all and more. It's like that feeling you get when your speeding down the highest point of a rollercoaster. That tingling feeling you get in your gut, toes, fingers; every part of your body. It's exciting and exhilarating. Every turn is sharp and breathtaking and all you want to do is go faster. Then suddenly your shooting upwards and your gripping whatever you can find tightly, just waiting for that heart-stopping drop to fill your bones again. It makes you want to scream and sing. Dance and run. It makes you feel alive. I have never felt more alive than I do right now underneath, on top, and side-by-bide of Greer

My very soul feels as though it has burst and maybe it has. Greer and I live in this moment learning from each other, moving with each other. Time seems to freeze and I can only hope that this is something I can experience for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thought I'd do something a little different and do this one from Sara's POV. Let me know what you all think so far! Thanks for reading **

The sound and smell of the steaming hot coffee pouring into my ceramic sunflower mug is welcoming and a refreshing part of my morning ritual. I hold the cup just below my chin, feeling it's warmth and inhale deeply. Thoughts of last night flood my memory and as I exhale I can't help but try to exhale the thoughts as well. I should have told Brenna that Dan and I have been seeing each other and Dan should have told Greer. But we were both so wrapped up in this good thing we finally have going in our lives that.. Any complications were unnecessary at the moment. Even if those complications were our teenage daughters who just happened to be dating.

I shake my head and glance at the clock. 9:30. The girls should be up soon. I take another sip from my mug and place it carefully on the counter. I can't help but think about Dan and how kind and understanding he is. A true gentleman.

A smile comes to my face that I can't seem to get rid of as I hear footsteps on the stairs.

Brenna and Greer walk side by side down the stairs, Greer's arm is draped around Brenna and she leans over and kisses her on the forehead making Brenna giggle quietly. Both girls are sporting smiles a mile wide and they don't take their eyes off of each other. Its a mystery as to how they haven't tripped down the stairs yet. Brenna has a hold of Greer's hand that dangles just below her shoulder and both of them look... Different somehow. Glowing and bubbly. They look like they are truly in love.

I cock my head to the side examining them and both girls look at me and turn a cute shade of light pink. They both avert their eyes from mine and each other. Embarrassed by something. Like I can read their minds... Oh no. They didn't. I stare at Brenna and she doesn't return my gaze but instead walks swiftly to the fridge and opens it.

"Good morning Dr. Carver" Greer says cautiously but with a smile as she sits down at the island across from me.

"Good morning Greer. And please call me Sara." I reply with a tight smile. I really hope that while I was gone last night the girls didn't.. No they wouldn't really have sex would they?

Greer smiles and nods and glances over at Brenna, who is staring right back at her and winks. She sees me watching with narrowed eyes and quickly crouches back into the fridge.

Yep they definitely did it last night. I sigh and shake my head, trying to shake the thought from my mind.

"So how did you girls sleep last night? Everything go okay?" I say casually and Brenna whips her head around quickly to look at me with wide eyes. I raise an eyebrow at her and she blinks rapidly.

"Umm yeah everything went fine." Brenna says with a nervous laugh and Greer is now a rosey red color and doesn't look up. I can see she is smiling though.

I walk over to the sink and start washing some dishes, humming to myself quietly and pondering what I should say to the girls or if I should say anything at all? Its not like any harm was done right? I Take a deep breath and turn around to at least tell them to be careful and I gasp.

Brenna is standing in between Greer's legs as she sits at the bar and they are kissing fiercely. Eyes closed, mouths open, arms wrapped around each other, pulling on clothes.. I can feel heat coming from my face now and have to turn around to regain some composure.

I clear my throat and its as if I was never here. I clear my throat loudly. Still nothing. Time for some hardcore parenting I guess.

"Girls!" I yell and clap my hands. The two jump apart with a deer in head lights look plastered on their faces.

"So.. I'm not exactly sure what happened last night.. But I can assume that some rules where broken." I say sternly looking between the two how are avoiding all eye contact like it was the plague.

"Girls.. I'm not going to tell you what to do because your both almost adults now. But just remember that... Strong emotional and physical connections can damage a person, change a person even, if it is not handled properly." I say softly to them both.

"Mom nothing happened.. We just went to sleep that's all." Brenna lies smoothly but her heated cheeks give her away.

I smile and nod as I walk around the counter and kiss both of them on the head.

"Love you girls." I say as I walk out of the room. Both of them audibly exhale as soon as I am out of site.

"Oh Brenna.." I mumble under my breath. I can't help but smile though to see my daughter so in love.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of leaves rustling against the sidewalk and the smell of autumn in the air is so peaceful that I keep my eyes close even after the bell rings. The air is cool and nips at the tip of my nose. Inhaling, the cool air seems to cleanse me inside and out leaving me feeling peaceful and happy. Sitting outside on the steps of the school, I think about life and how good it has been to me. Despite the divorce mess my parents have been going through, I can't complain at all.

My thoughts turn to Brenna and my heart starts to pound hard against my chest. My mind flashes to the past few weeks and it's like I can feel her hair on my face, her lips on mine, and her body pressed against me. The way her skin feels underneath my hands as they glides down her body, soft and smooth. Suddenly I bite my lip and find myself craving Brenna. My mind, body, and soul seem to be screaming for her and I sigh quietly and smile. I wonder if this craving ever ends because so far it hasn't. We have made love everyday since our first time two weeks ago but I mean it's not like it's all we ever do... We go on dates like to the movies, dinner, concerts, and stuff like that but at the end of it all, it's almost as if our bodies are connected, wanting and needing the other and we find ourselves in the backseat of my car, under a blanket beneath the stars, even in the locker room after P.E once. I can't help but smile at the memory of the locker room.

Brenna and I had just finished destroying two other girls in our class at tennis, Brenna of course had stayed out after to practice her serve a bit more so I waited for her. As She entered the deserted locker room I grabbed her and kissed her fiercely, both of us fully clothed, and backed her into the running shower I had prepared for us.

"What the hell? We are going to get caught!" Brenna laughed and pulled away from our locked lips.

"Awe come on don't tell me the big bad Brenna Carver is afraid of getting into a little trouble.." I replied taunting her all the while unbuttoning her blue button down.

That comment seemed to shut her up because the next thing I know her mouth was on mine, our soaking wet clothes were hitting the floor and I was fumbling to closed the stall curtain while trying to pull off Brenna's gym shorts.

I can't help but laugh out loud at the thought. I never thought I could fall so hard for someone as I have now.

"Greer! How are you?" a familiar voice says behind me. I jump slightly at the sound of the voice coming from behind me.

Chelsie Darwin. My first openly lesbian crush and my first kiss. She moved here about two years ago from California and since our last names fit into the same alphabetic criteria, we used to be constantly paired to do assignments together. And of course one thing lead to another and we ended up making out more than we did our homework.

I take a deep breath and turn to face her. My face still feels warm from thinking about Brenna and I reluctantly try to shake the thoughts from my mind.

"Hey Chels. I'm good thanks." I say politely. She looks pretty today. Her short brown pixie haircut looking flawless and her long legs looking nice and tanned. She notices me appraising her appearance and smiles. Its not that I didn't like Chelsie she just.. Wanted to take things too far too fast and I wasn't ready. She dumped me actually and it broke my heart. But when Brenna came into the picture I realized it wasn't broken at all. Just misplaced. My heart was always meant for Brenna. Everyone else just falls terribly short when comparing them to my beautiful girl.

"I feel like we haven't talked in ages!" she says cheerfully and she sits down next to me, closer than I feel comfortable with. She smells strongly of vanilla and shea butter and I resist the urge to turn away from the intoxicating perfume.

"Yeah its been a while." I say with a laugh. She's always so cheerful. Her and Brenna are complete opposites.

"I've missed you and... I heard your parents got a divorce." her smile fading.

"I am so sorry Greer. Are you ok?" she says softly and reaches over to grasp my hand.

"Uh um yeah I uh am fine." I say swallowing hard and looking down at her hand over mine. I don't want to be rude and move mine and its not like I like her anymore anyways. So I leave it. I look up and see her milk chocolate eyes staring at me intently, almost mischieviously and I swallow nervously again.

"Well if you ever need anything you let me know ok.." she says with a wink as her hand slides to my leg and lifts up my skirts just a little bit.

"What are you doing?" I say harshly and push her hand away. I glare at her only to find her smiling back at me, like she's is mocking me.

"Still the virgin Mary huh Greer?" she says with a light laugh and shakes her head. "If you would just loosen up just a little bit I bet you would be a lot of fun..." she bites her lip and looks me up and down.

I am shocked. I mean what am I suppose to say to that? I look at her with my mouth open, "I um.. Not actually.. I have.." awesome. I can't even seem to be able to form a coherent sentence. Talking about my sex life to Chelsie was not on my list of top priorities to accomplish today.

Suddenly I hear something drop at my feet and jump. I look down and see Brenna's bag at my feet and before I know it her lips come crashing against mine, pushing me back so that I have to lean on the stair behind me to keep from falling.

Her lips are as smooth as silk and her breath is minty and fresh. Wintergreen gum I guess as I inhale her cool breath and fresh scent. She sits on My lap, straddling me and kissing me like we are the only ones around and for a minute I forget that We have an audience.

Brenna's hands reach up to my face and one hand drops down to the collar of my polo and unbuttons the top. I can't help but chuckle inwardly at the gesture. Her head tilts to the side and she deepens the kiss for a moment but pulls away too soon.

I open my eyes slowly and see Brenna whip her head quickly to the side, her brown hair catching me in the face. The essence of her coconut shampoo lingers in the air for a moment and I breath it all in. I love everything about her.

"Well Chelsie your right about one thing.." Brenna says to her with a smirk.

"She Is definitely a lot of fun but she sure as hell isn't a virgin, trust me I would know!" she says raising her eyebrows, a smug smile on her face still looking in Chelsie's direction as she reaches out a hand to help me up.

I can't help but laugh and look up at the girl I love. She has a black and maroon sweater over her blue button-up and her skirt is barely covering Her upper thigh... Definitely not school code. And definitely as attractive as hell. I take her hand and she pulls me up and I kiss her lips.

Our eyes lock and she winks at me and gives me an award-winning smile that stops my heart. I look over at Chelsie and I can't help but laugh.

Mouth hanging wide open, She almost looks like a cartoon as she stares at Brenna and I.

"Carver and Danville. In my office now." the headmaster spats out with an unreadable expression on her face.

I look at Brenna and see her still smugly glaring at Chelsie. Chelsie is looking back at her looking... Kind of fearful actually.

"Come on. Lets go see what we did wrong now." Brenna says as she turns and pulls on my hand to leave.

I take one more glance at Chelsie and smirk at her. She stares back at me.

"The best things are worth waiting for and I definitely have found the best." I say to her as turn to leave with Brenna. Brenna gives me a huge smile that sets my heart on fire as we walk hand in hand to the headmaster office. No matter what happens, as long as I have this girl by my side I can handle anything.

**Hope you have enjoyed so far. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**FYI: This Chapter takes place a month after the last one. **

Life is not a fairytale and happy endings don't exist. At least not for me.

When Greer and I walked into the office I thought that someone had maybe saw us in the locker room that one day and had ratted us out for showering together. I wish that was the case. A life full of the fear of being too in love is a gift. A blessing that I took for granted.

"Brenna I brought you in here because..." the headmaster hesitated and dropped her gaze from mine. I should have seen it coming right then. Known what was going on but I didn't. Greer however didn't miss a thing.

I remember looking at her and seeing sadness and pity in her eyes. She quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. I was so confused, I started to feel childish. Everyone in the room was treating me as if I was too fragile to handle whatever news I needed to hear.

I think deep down I knew but refused to acknowledge the truth of the situation.

"What! What is it!" I stood and shouted at our superior. I was flooded with anger. I wanted the breaking to be over with, wanted her to just say it.

She hesitated a few more seconds then finally looked up at me. "It's your sister April. It seems as if she has relapsed and is in the hospital as we speak. It sounds quite serious and your mother told me to tell you to go to the hospital when you can."

Greer audibly gasped and I froze. Everything that seemed good and happy in my life felt like it came crashing down on top of me. I couldn't move or breathe.

I remember looking over at Greer and seeing her mouth moving but I couldn't hear her. Her words couldn't reach me. I felt cold, my body was heavy and stiff but I managed to spring up out of my chair and run to the nearest exit.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the only person who could tell me what I wanted to hear.

"Brenna..." she croaked upon answering. Her voice was hoarse and she was sniffling.

"Mom..." my voice came out in a whisper and my throat felt like it was closing off. "April.. How is She?"

My mom cried into the phone and I slump to the ground my head falling into my hands.

"She is sleeping now but... Oh Brenna.." the silence through the phone is thick with grief and despair. My heart physically aches and I feel like I might throw up.

"The cancer has spread... Everywhere.." My mom sobbed into the phone. I hung up right then. I had found out what I needed to know.

My sister was dying. My sister would die.

I finally registered that someone was rubbing my back and didn't have to turn to see who it was. Greer of course would be at my rescue. My chest was jerking and moving up and down in odd irregular fits and I realized I was sobbing.

Greer wrapped her arms around me and I again saw her lips moving but could hear nothing. I couldn't feel. Hear. See. I was numb to reality.

I wish that I could rewind time and take that moment back. Maybe I wouldn't have ended up here. Maybe I wouldn't be holding this syringe, twisting it between my fingers, like it was a toy. Maybe I could have saved my sister. Maybe I could have been the daughter my mother always wanted me to be. Maybe I could have been the girl Greer deserved. Maybe, Maybe, maybe...

Maybe is not an option that I have anymore. What's done is done and I can't go back. I have no one. The needle looks sharp and inviting, I can't help but smile sadistically at it's mercy. My way out of reality, pain and feeling.

Its been weeks since I have talk to Greer, to anyone really. I only speak to April, who is now in a medically induced coma. I tell her I love her. I beg her to stay with me but I know she can't. I feel the presence of my dad every time I'm around her and I beg him to not take her as well. I have cursed his name on multiple occasions and told him that he can't have her. Told him that he killed us all when he left. Before I left the hospital today I told him that if he had any ounce of say in this matter I beg him to let April stay in this world. Even if that means taking me out of it. I was so angry that everything I saw was red.

Anger has become me and I know I can't be like this around April. Its better if I leave her with a parting smile and a kiss on the forehead. And that is exactly what I did an hour ago, yet if feels like a lifetime. I had to leave her so she wouldn't remember me cursing, sobbing, damaging and destroying everything I touched. I wanted her last moments on this Earth to be filled with peace and comfort and that is something I cannot provide right now.

My mom has been by April's side since we found out about her relapse. She doesn't want to miss a single moment with her, therefore leaving me to grieve in my own way, alone. Of course Greer hasn't ever left me completely but by the way I have treated her I wouldn't blame her if she did. I vaguely remember her tucking me in bed on nights when I have been too wasted to care to even make it home. I remember her carrying me and putting me gently in the backseat of her car to take me home. I remember watching her from my window each morning as she would come to sit on my porch and read a book or do homework. I remember hearing her quietly whisper, "I love you Brenna" each time I walked out the door to go get more booze so I could forget her. Forget April. My mom. And everything else in this world that seemed hell bent on breaking me. I wanted to Forget this life I have been given. I never deserved someone like Greer and yet she never gave up on me. She has always been there for me when I needed her, even if I didn't want her then.

I absent mindedly reach for the white bottle next to me and take a swig. It has been by my side every minute for the past few weeks and I hardly feel the burn of it going down anymore. For the first time in a while I wish I wasn't alone. It would be nice to remember these last moments with a loved one. A warm embrace. A kiss goodbye. . I point the needle toward my arm and find a nice blue vain for it to make it's home in.

I look up and see the one person who could make me smile in this moment. I mean like really smile. Greer standing in front of me, beautiful and smiling. Her blonde hair flowing in the crisp winter air. Her eyes sparkle and her dimples are out at full force. She is perfection. But I can't be with her anymore. She is better off without me.

"You are so beautiful." I say to her with a smile. A tear slides down my cheek and the syringe plunges into my veins.

**Greer**

My heart is pounding in my chest and I can see my cold breathe in the winter air as I run as fast as I can. I must save the girl I love.

My mind flashes back to The voicemail I received from her minutes ago.

_Greer remember our first time together. It was perfect. You have been perfect and your beautiful...so beautiful._ She paused and threw up violently at this point. But then she continued, her voice barely audible through her sobs and her words slurred.

_I wish it didn't have to end this way. I wish we didn't have to end... I miss you. Please forgive me. I love you._

I didn't even hesitate. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

I could hear the jazz music playing in the back ground and knew right where she was.

I Sprint across a busy intersection, cars honking and people shout at me but I can't stop. I see the abandoned parking garage across the street from the bar that plays the jazz music and I run even harder.

It's a block away and the Sun is starting to set, leaving the air cold and heavy with moisture. Luckily the sidewalks have been plowed so my run is not halted by the ice or snow that is piled up around me. My legs are on fire and the ice cold air feels like its freezing my lungs but I am numb to the pain. It feels like nothing compared to the misery and heartache I have suffered by watching Brenna waste away.

All she does is drink and run. She has barely said two words to me since that day at school with Chelsie. The day we found out that April didn't have much time left to live. A time so far away with two people so in love that I don't recognize them. I have tried to reach out to her multiple times but it's like she doesn't see or hear me. I follow her to the bars where she drinks til she passes out and make sure she gets home safe. But it's all I can do.

"Fuck off Greer." the last words she said to me when I was at her house one night a few weeks ago, begging her to not go to the bar. Begging her to stay with me. Her voice was flat and unfeeling. Her eyes looked dead and I couldn't see my Brenna anymore. Since then I have given her space. But I would never leave her completely. I was always a step behind her, hoping she would make her way back to me and her family.

Until today.

Today I slept in and took a break for the first time in a month from going over to Brenna's and sitting outside her house waiting for her to leave so I could make sure she was safe. I took a break thinking that maybe she would be ok for just a few hours but.. I was terribly wrong.

Regret fills my bones, making my legs push themselves onward. I see the five-story parking garage and pray to God that I can find her in time, before she does something I can't save her from.

The garage is damp and musky. It smells of rust and mold and is poorly lit by the small Windows that illuminate the garage with the dusk of this terrible day.

Panicked I look around and see no one on the first level.

"Brenna!" I shout with tears coming to my eyes. I can't be weak. I have to stay strong right now if I am going to save the love of My life. I wipe the tears away on My sleeve and keep running. I hear a bottle clink somewhere close by and my heart races with hope. I am half way up the second level and see something white standing out in the darkness. Running up to the third level I see her.

As white as a ghost looking skinny and fragile leaning against a pillar towards the back of the garage, Brenna sits in her own vomit surrounded by puddles of water and broken glass. I can see her breath coming out quick and irregular and I am struck with fear. I run as fast as I can towards her shouting her name over and over again but she doesn't hear me. As I get closer I notice that she only has a small black jacket on and she is shaking violently. Her brown hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail and dark circles have formed under her eyes. Her skin is so white that it almost looks translucent in this light. If I didn't see the puffs of breath coming out of her mouth I might have guessed that she was... No. I can't bring myself to think of a world without Brenna Carver.

For a split second I stand in front of her and she meets my gaze. For The first time in a long time she acknowledges my presence and her eyes are her eyes. Light blue, soft, welcoming, and beautiful. She smiles a genuine smile at me, her teeth almost glowing in the setting darkness surrounding us.

"You are so beautiful." her voice is full of emotion as a tear slides down her cheek. She smiles again and before I can react she whips her hand out and stabs something into her arm.

My screams pierces the darkness and tears spill from my eyes as I fall to the ground and cradle my beautiful girl in my arms for possibly the last time ever.

**I wrote this chapter different from the rest because life, like always, is not perfect. Everyone has their up and downs and we all cope with them differently. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter even though it's a bit darker! Thanks again for reading.**

**CC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greer**

My coat is now wrapped tightly around Brenna's small figure and I hold her in my arms. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is becoming more and more labored. Sometimes it stops all together for a few seconds and I shake her, screaming at her to stay with me as my tears soak her beautiful pale face. 

* * *

><p>"Ok class are you all excited for your first day of Kindergarten?" Mrs. James says enthusiastically to the new kindergarten class.<p>

The shouts of yes, yeah, and yay fill the room and I can't even hear what I had yelled. I smile and laugh with the rest of the class waiting anxiously for our next instructions.

"Today we are going to go around the room and each of you is going to tell us your name, what you want to be when you grow up, and your favorite color." Mrs. James announced excitedly to the class.

At the young age of 5, I wanted to work at sea world and be a dolphin trainer. I remember looking around the room to see if the other kids were as sure as I was about their future. Of course I thought none of them would be but I was wrong.

Children whispered with excitement, fidgeting and giggling with one another but not Brenna. She stood tall, her light blue eyes bulging with anticipation, a determination that made her seem to glow. A glow that made her stand out from the rest. Her long brown hair was in an intricate French braid down her back and she was wearing a plaid navy dress with a white collar and a small navy bow in the middle.

If it's possible to find your soul mate at the mere age of five, my heart was hers the moment she caught my eye. I knew right then that I would do anything to be close to this girl. 

* * *

><p>I grab her hand and rub the back of its softness with my thumb. I bring it up to meet my lips and feel the cold seep through her skin to mine. I hold her hand tighter and press it harder into my lips hoping to return some warmth back into her. I do not take my eyes off of Brenna. Not for one second. Red and blue lights light up the darkness and the sirens richoet against the concrete walls making the sound almost unbearable. She is shivering and shaking uncontrollably and fear rakes through my bones. I pull Brenna closer to me and press her forehead to my lips and close my eyes as the tears fall. When I open them all I see is blue. Blue like the sky. <p>

* * *

><p>"My name is Brenna Carver. And I want to be an astronaut." She said excitedly to the teacher. Some of the other kids giggled quietly at her response. I remember her looking down and pursing her lips in embarrassment.<p>

"Hey be quiet! It's a lot better than wanting to be a hunter Tyler, you animal killer! I shouted at the boy next to me who was pointing and laughing at Brenna. The boy stopped laughing abruptly and dropped his gaze from Brenna to stare at the floor.

I felt the need to protect her. Even though I had not met her yet, she seemed like someone I would want to protect and befriend.

"Calm down class. Every job is useful in this world. Especially hunters and astronauts." the teacher said, smiling sympathetically at Tyler and Brenna.

"What is your favorite color Brenna?" Mrs. James asked sweetly.

She looked up at her, her eyes intense, her lips parted slightly but she hesitated for a moment.

"It's... Blue." Brenna said quietly to our teacher and I couldn't help but smile.

"Blue like the ocean?" I asked with excitement. Ocean blue was my favorite and I just had to know if she and I shared the same favorite color.

She turned her gaze to me and stared at me for a moment before answering.

I remember her smiling a smile at me that made my five-year-old heart flutter against my pink jumper.

"No, like the sky." she said quietly yet confident. When she smiled at me after, her eyes sparkled.

I will never forget that moment. The moment she stole my heart. 

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion around us. I could see the ambulance pull up to us and the medics jumping out quickly and controlled.<p>

One grabbed the gurney, one rushed over with a small flashlight and was shining it in Brenna's eyes and one was getting an oxygen mask around her face all while she lay dying in my arms.

"Ok miss we have to move her." the medic told me forcefully. I looked up at him and nodded. Before I let go I caressed Brenna's cheek and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Please, Please don't leave me Brenna. I love you." My voice is thick with emotion but she must have heard me. Her hand tightens slightly around mine as the medic lifts her out of my arms to take her away.

**Beth**

The consistent beeping of the equipment indicating that April's heart is still beating is all I hear anymore.

I hold her left hand and her mother holds her right, both of us waiting. Sometimes I wonder what we are waiting for. Waiting for April to miraculously wake up, cured from all the vile things inside her. Or... waiting for the beeping to stop.

It should've stopped hours ago, when she stopped breathing for a whole minute, therefore scaring Mrs. C and I half to death. The worst and longest minute of my life. But of course my best friend is a fighter and she started breathing again as Mrs. C. and I were a sobbing hot mess. And now here we are, back to the waiting game.

"I swear to God April Carver if you do that to me again I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you again." I whisper to her quietly and smile knowing that she would find such a comment quite humorous if she were awake. Although I'm not entirely convinced that she can't hear me now. She looks as if she could just be sleeping. Like she could wake up and playfully joke back with me. But she never does, Not for the past 3 weeks anyways.

The sexy, muscular anesthesiologist enters the room and flashes his brilliantly white teeth at me as he goes to check on April's IV bag. I can see his muscles through his green shrubs and I can't control my eyes as they scan him, top to bottom.

"Beth, I hope your friend here isn't giving you any more trouble, is she?" he says with a smile and nods towards April.

"She better not. I've already threatened her with her life if she does it again." I say looking back at April and squeeze her hand.

"Beth..." Mrs. C. Gives me a warning glance meaning that I am very close to crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed.

"Sorry Mrs. C. Just trying to keep things lively. Literally." I say giving her a thumbs up but She just rolls her eyes and goes back to staring sadly at April.

Poor Mrs. C. The lady hasn't left the hospital since April was admitted a month ago. And Brenna only comes when Mrs. C is using the shower in the room or when she is down in the lobby getting some coffee. Which adds up to a whopping total of three times. She tries to avoid me as well but I am not so easily fooled. She is seriously struggling. I have tried talking to her, texting her, and calling everyday but It's like speaking to a wall. So I have relied on Greer to keep her safe for me. I wouldn't trust Brenna's safety and sanity with anyone but Greer. She affects her in ways that I cannot even understand. I guess when your truly in love, you get to experience that rare, once know a lifetime kind of love that we all hope to find.

I saw her earlier today as I was walking back to April's room after grabbing a donut and some coffee next door.

She looked awful and I could smell the alcohol on her before I even entered the room. I watched her stare at her sister for a while and for the first time in the past month, Brenna looked peaceful. She smiled at April, bent down, whispered something in her hear and kiss her forehead. Then she got up and left. I tried calling out to her but she didn't stop.

Is your girl ok? I texted Greer as I watched Brenna from April's window. She was outside on the street corner just standing there. Staring up at the sky.

I never got a reply.

"Well since your friend is behaving herself now, would you like to grab some coffee with me?" the anesthesiologist says with all of the charm he can muster. It melts me where I sit and if you could see my blush, I would be nothing but a ripe tomato.

I look at Mrs. C. and she gives me a stiff smile and a nod. "Go, I will call you if something happens."

"Oh ok fine I guess I'll go with you... Rob." I say quickly as I read his name tag. It's funny that this is the first time I have bothered to find out his name.

"After you.." he smiles and points his arm down the hallway.

"An anesthesiologist and a gentleman! Your scoring some serious point with this Aussie girl!" I wink at him and step out into the hallway.

Before I can even move out of the way, EMT's come flying down the hallway, shouting out information for the doctors that are running after them. One bumps into me and knocks me to the ground and I curse.

"17 year old female. Heroine overdose. Girlfriend found her in a parking garage, nearly freezing to death." I hear them shout and my heart stops.

I quickly jump to my feet and start to follow after the crowd of doctor's pushing the young woman on a gurney. I bob my head around and in between trying to see around the medical team who is now performing CPR on the girl lying lifelessly still on an operating table. I see some brown hair hanging off of the bed and tears well up in My eyes.

"Who is that? Who is the girl on the table!" I scream frantically into the crowded ER room but no one answers me. They are all to busy working over this girls body.

I take a step closer but am halted when someone grabs my hand. Face streaked red, eyes puffy, and hair in all sorts of disarray, Greer covers her mouth with her free hand and sobs.

"Beth..." she starts to say but can't continue because she is shaking violently. But she doesn't need to say anything else. I know who the girl on the table is. I always have, just didn't want to believe it.

I pull Greer into a strong embrace and we both sob into each others arms. I hear the EKG flat-lining and the doctors shouting "we are losing her!" over and over again.

What I wouldn't give to hear the constant and consistent beeping of a heart beat again.

The silence is much more deafening.

**I know that some of you may not like the darker path I have chosen to take these characters down but I do have good reason. The first one being is that I like to stay true to the characters from the show as much as possible. Brenna, of course, has had a troubled past but overcame it when her sister got sick. However, I assume that it is a lot different trying to be strong for someone a second time around under harsher circumstances. There are many different dark paths I could have turned her down like, depression, abuse, alienation, cheating, theft, etc. But since she already has a history with drinking, well, it only makes sense to bring it back into her life. **

**Like all good stories, whether in a movie or a book, there is always a turning point of rising action, conflict, and a climax am I right? I hope you all stick around and keep reading to see where this story takes these characters during a "make or break" situation. Thanks again for reading and thank you all for the comments, keep them coming! **

**CC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brenna**

Dying is peaceful. It's almost like floating in water. Weightless and free. I have never been one to acknowledge if there is a heaven or a hell but whatever this is, I never want to leave.

I find myself inside a cozy coffee shop, my favorite song playing quietly in the background and a pumpkin spice chai tea latte at my fingertips. The place is deserted but I feel content. I'm not sure how I ended up her or why but I smile and sip the warm drink in front of me.

My thoughts are flooded with an extreme contentment that I have never felt before. No people or memories surface to my mind, instead, I am reminded of the feel of the warm sun on my face, the feel of grass between my toes, the glowing of white lights on a Christmas tree, the smell of wood burning in a fire place, the sound of the busy streets outside of my bedroom window. All of the things that I seemed to have taken for granted in life. The little things.

I try hard to think of people. Someone I care about but I draw a blank. Something is wrong and missing.

I can't remember them.

I am not even sure who "they" are but I know I am forgetting a big part of my life. But I feel no distress just pure contentment in this peaceful setting. I take another sip of my latte.

When I look back up there is a girl sitting in front of me. No, woman would be a more appropriate term. She is pretty with sunflower brown eyes and mahogany hair falling just past her shoulders. Her long eyelashes seem to consume her eyes when she blinks and her smile makes me... Feel something. I gaze at her for a moment longer and she finally breaks the silence with a laugh. Her laugh startles me and I blink rapidly out of my trace and exhaled with relief.

I remember her.

"April?!" I say half questioning and half excited to see someone. Not just to see but to remember. Its like a door opened up in my mind and the memories of my big sister flooded into my mind. Her picking me up from elementary school and taking me to get ice cream. Sitting on her bed talking and laughing into the late hours of the night. The smell of her perfume I used to sneak a spray of when she wasn't in her room. Her waking me up early on Christmas mornings to come see what Santa had brought us.

Shocked, I lean over and hug her tightly. "Ape, what is going on here? Why am I just remembering you? How did we even get here?" My mind rambles on and I can't seem to shake my confusion.

April laughs and shakes her head before answering. "I am not sure. I remember just.. Feeling this weightlessness take over me and then I was walking down a street in a light snowfall. It was so beautiful I felt like I could walk in it for hours." Her eyes seemed distant as she recalled her recent whereabouts as if she was still trying to be in that moment.

"But then I walked past here and saw you sitting by yourself. You have been the first person I have seen and, I'm sorry but when I saw you I couldn't remember who you were for a minute but finally I remembered. I missed you Bren." she continued. She looked at me with such love and concern that my heart swelled.

Memories of seeing her lying in a hospital bed looking frail and helpless enter my thoughts. A tear slides down my cheek as I look at my big sister. I don't think I have loved her more than I do right now.

"Ape you have no idea!" I reply and hug her again. "You were so sick and I thought you were going to..." I stop and as the reality of the situation sinks in.

April pulls away and gives me a weak smile. I sniff, sit up straight and smile back at her. We died. We must have.

"My girls." says a voice coming from the door. I feel the cold air rush past me and envision the snowy scene April painted in my mind earlier. It's a beautiful thought.

I look past April's shoulder and my heart seems to jump in my chest. A man with salt and pepper streaked hair walks towards us with a huge smile on his face that makes me want to cry. I placed his face with a name quicker than I did when I saw April.

"Dad!" April and I both shout and run at him full force. We both crash into his soft warm embrace and inhale the familiar smell of his musky after-shave. I close my eyes and laugh as tears stream down my face. I squeeze my dad as tight as I can, never wanting to let go as the memories of him engulf me, taking away the numbness. Making me feel more alive.

The warmth of his arms as he rocked me to sleep, the way he would make mickey mouse shaped pancakes for breakfast every Saturday, the sound of his voice as he would sing me to sleep at night, the feel of his big strong hands in mine as we walked to the park to play… the memories continued to fill me up as April's did moments ago and again I experienced a feeling of love for my father that I didn't know my heart had the capacity to hold.

"Oh I have missed these hugs!" Our dad says as he kisses the tops of our heads.

"So have I!" April's squeaks out, her voice full of emotion. I glance at her and caught her eye. We both smile and laugh through our tears, happy to be in our daddy's arms once again.

" Girls," our dad says gently in a tone that demands attention. We both pull away and look at him in confusion. What could possibly be wrong in this beautiful, perfect moment?

" As much as I miss and love you both, I hope you have come to realize that you can't stay here with me." He continues on quietly but looking us both straight in the eyes. Confusion fills my mind again and I try to shake the unwanted feeling but can't.

"Dad what do you mean? I mean we are all… you know…. Dead right?" I reply in a pained voice.

He smiles at us widely and guides us to sit down on a comfy leather loveseat. Bending down so he can look up at us, he takes each of our hands and continues to smile brightly. "Neither of you are going to die. I will not let you. You both still have important, wonderful lives to live. Lives that are worth living." He says and looks at me after his last sentence. For the first time I drop his gaze and feel ashamed. More memories come back to me.

The smell of the cigarettes and alcohol in the bar, the taste of vodka and gin on my lips, the feeling of the bitter cold air soaking into my body, the smoothness of the syringe in my hand, the feel of the needle against my skin… I cringe at the memories and slump at the weight of them in my mind.

"Dad I..I am so sorry." I say as my mind continues to recall the nightmares of living and pain. Tears stream from my eyes again and out of the corner of my eye I can see April glancing between the two of us in confusion.

"Brenna it's ok baby girl. You have had some tough things to handle." My dad reaches up and wipes the tears from my eyes. "I know neither of you can remember much right now but you both have people who love you unconditionally, waiting for you to return to them." He says with a soft smile.

I can't help but feel even more lost and confused. If these people meant so much to us why can't we remember them?

Apparently he notices our hesitation and continues. " Your mother, for instance, is worried sick about both of you."

My mind is again recharged with thoughts of my mom and all of the wonderful reasons why I love her. My heartaches to be with her again. I look over at April and she is gone.

"W-where did… April.. w-where is she?" I stutter out as I stand up and look all around for her.

"Don't worry you will see her soon enough" my dad says gently as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. He nudges my jaw with his thumb and index finder and smiles.

I can feel another memory trying to protrude through this strange veil of forgetfulness. A memory so strong that I don't need a face or a voice to be reminded of it.

"Let her in baby girl. She will always take care of you. " My dad kisses the top of my head and turns towards the door.

The urge to remember is growing stronger and I feel heavier, my need to remember weighing me down now.

"Wait, dad who are you talking about?" I say uncomfortably and reach out for him not wanting him to go.

He looks back and smiles at me, "Her name is…"

Suddenly vivid memories of a breathtaking girl with sun kissed blonde hair and deep-sea blue eyes fill my mind. Her eyes sparkle and her smile radiates me with warmth.

The feel of her hand, soft and cool in mine, as I helped her up after beating her in tennis for the first time, the sound of her laughter as we play around on a blanket in the warm summer evenings, the honey lilac fresh scent of her neck as I press my lips against it, the cool refreshing taste of her tongue as it enters my mouth, the softness and vanilla-ish taste of her lips against mine, the curve of her hips against my body, the warmth of her arms as she holds me through the quiet hours of the night.

My mind, heart, and soul seem to be exploding within me. I have never been so consumed with the undying love I have for this girl. She consumes my every thought, making me forget what had just taken place and I feel like I'm flying. My heart soars and I experience warmth deep within me that I never have had before. Suddenly I feel pressure against my backside and a lighter pressure on my legs. Darkness surrounds me and I can feel the past few moments I just had with my dad slipping away from me. Like a sweet dream. I hear a beeping noise and the sound of someone breathing next to me. I feel the warmth of someone's hand in mine.

I open my eyes slowly, my eyelids feeling heavy, and at first everything is out of focus but then I see her. Sitting in a chair by the side of my hospital bed, a familiar beautiful sleeping girl holds my hand while looking rather uncomfortable in the chair. Before I completely forget I vaguely recall my dad's last words to me

"Her name is.."

I smile at the fading memory and try to laugh at my forgetfulness but it comes out as a small cough instead. The girl jumps in the chair, sits up and blinks rapidly for a moment before focusing on me. Her eyes are so intense and beautiful it literally makes my heart pound. I hear the heart monitor speed up and voices coming into the room to probably sedate me or something.

The girl and I stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, both of us have tears of joy streaming down our faces.

Even though I have always remembered her name, before they sedate me again, I feel obliged to finish my dad's last sentence for him.

Through tears of joy I look at my adorable, dorky, funny, sweet, fun-loving girlfriend. The person I would die for. The person I am now living for.

"Greer."

**I am interested to hear what you all think about this chapter! Sometimes I feel like I don't necessarily write from what I think should happen next. The characters kind of lead me down the road for this story so I hope you like it! Thanks again for reading!**

**CC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sara**

_She is awake!_

I read the text from Greer and bolt out of my seat and head towards the door. Half way out the door I remember my current duties and spin around quickly.

"Beth will you let me know if anything changes with April? Greer just texted me and said that Brenna is awake!" I say anxiously.

"Don't worry about this one Mrs. C I think I've got her under control." Beth replies with a wink as she grabs April's hand and gives it a squeeze. I look at the beautiful curly-haired girl I now consider a daughter and I realize that I don't know what I would ever do without her.

"Thank you Beth." I say with a reverence that catches her attention. Two days ago I was almost sure that my eldest daughter was going to die. Little did I know that while my eldest was fighting for her life, my youngest daughter was trying to end hers. And if it wasn't for Beth, I would have lost my mind trying to save them both. She has been a comfort to my girls and I in a way that no one could be and I am grateful.

"Anytime." Beth says with a shrug and a soft smile. I return her contagious smile and take one last look at April. She looks so fragile and helpless looking like just a little girl compared to the huge bulky hospital bed she has been in a coma for over three weeks and has yet to wake up. With a heavy heart I turn on my heel and stride down the hall to an all-too familiar part of the hospital.

I haven't been down this hallway since I have taken leave from my work at the clinic and I had hoped that I would never be coming back here under these circumstances. I reflect for a moment on the wonderful experiences I have had with clients and patients within these walls. But now I am not the doctor. I am a visitor. I look up at the sign indicating the hospital boundary I have reached. I sigh and am suddenly flushed with nervousness as I walk under the sign that reads: _Valley View Mental Health Center_.

"Dr. Carver what a pleasure to see you! It has been too long." Gloria, the nurse says as she sees me walking by.

"Gloria, it has been way too long." I walk over to her with a bright smile.

"How are you doing? Are you here for work? Can I help you find someone?" She says excitedly. Gloria is a cute young woman would just graduated from nursing school. She is one of the few nurses who still has enthusiasm in the field and is an all around good care provider.

"I am afraid not. I am here to... Uh see my daughter." I say trying not to get choked up. _Keep your shit together and keep it professional Sara!_ I silently yell at myself as I watch Gloria's expression change from shock to embarrassment to pity.

"Oh uh right! Of course! Brenna Carver, the girl with the blonde girlfriend who never leaves." she says quickly.

"Yes that would be her." I reply with a tight smile. Like Beth, Greer has also become an irreplaceable figure in the Carver family. Although I can't help but feel a little envious of her. I somehow feel as if I have been replaced.. Greer knows things about Brenna that I never will. She is now the first person Brenna runs to if she needs help. She was the one who looked after Brenna when I was blind to my own daughter's terrible decisions. She is the one who is by Brenna's side and probably who will always be by her side for the rest of her life. She is the one who saved my baby girl, a debt I can never repay.

I snap out of my odd trance and look up to see Greer and Brenna in a room across the lobby and it makes me smile. They are both smiling brightly, Greer, of course, has Brenna laughing to the point of tears.

"Thanks Gloria But I think I have found them." I say pointing in their direction. She smiles politely and nods so I head off in their direction.

As I enter the door the laughing subsides and Brenna sits up straighter in the bed and squints.

"Mom?" she says skeptically and I can't help but run over to embrace her small but warm body.

"I am so sorry Brenna. I should have known. I should have paid more attention to you. I should have.." I realize I am a spluttering, blubbering mess as tears fall from my eyes.

"Mom stop. Its not your fault." Brenna cuts me off and I notice from the tone of her voice that she is crying as well. I also notice that I don't feel her arms wrapped around me, hugging me back and that's when I notice them. The restraints on her wrists that are tied to either side of the bed, holding her back. So she can't hurt herself. I look at the restraints and I see Brenna wiggle in them awkwardly and clear her throat, clearly embarrassed to be in this situation. I grab her hand a smile at her through my tears.

"Brenna it will be ok. We are going to be ok." I say tenderly trying to reassure her but She doesn't meet my gaze. She is quiet for a long time and just stares out the window. I risk a glance at Greer and I see that she is as worried as me as She stares at Brenna with worry and concern plastered on her face.

"They won't take the restraints off til they are sure I won't try to kill or hurt myself." she says in a dead tone and looks back at me. I gaze into her light baby blue a d see the hurt and remorse filling her to the brim and my heart breaks.

"Things are not ok mom. I made everything not ok. But I promise you, I will do everything I can to make things right again. I have to." She catches Greer's eye at the end of her sentence and the two girls stare at each other for a moment and I suddenly feel as though I am interrupting... Something. The chemistry between the girls is so strong that every look, touch, and word between them seems intimate. I smile to myself at this revelation and clear my throat to let them know I am still here. Brenna snaps out of her trance and looks at me again and blushes a beautiful shade of pink.

"How is April?" she says anxiously and I can see the panic rising in her expression and I rub her arm trying to calm and comfort her.

"She is doing fine. She still hasn't woken up but the doctors are optimistic that she might wake either tomorrow or the next day." I smile a genuine smile at her. I am more than ready for this nightmare to be over and have both of my girls at home, healthy and safe. Brenna smiles back at me and my heart swells. Despite the horror of the past few weeks I am humbled to know that I can see my girls smile again. I will get to see them get married and have children and grow old. The thought is beautiful and is definitely one I have taken for granted.

"Good because dad promised me that she would be ok." Brenna says quickly and I can see that she instantly regrets saying it. I am shocked. Dad? Thomas was here? I look at her with my mouth hanging wide open and shake my head. I am not sure what to say.

"What I meant was that.. It must have been a dream. I saw dad in a dream." Brenna tries to redirect her previous statement but I am still hung up on it. I look at Bren and she laughs.

"Mom chill if you leave that look on your face any longer they might get suspicious and lock you in the bed next to Me." she laughs again and I see Greer smiling and shaking her head at Brenna's joke. Greer walks over and grabs Brenna's other hand and the girls smile at each other and go back to the awkward staring thing, leaving me to my own thoughts. I glance back and forth between the two and it's like they are having a silent conversation meant for only them. It is amazing and a very strong thing to have at the young age of 17.

"And that's my cue... I going to go check on your sister. Call me if you need anything?" I smile at my baby and She returns my smile.

"Of course mom. I love you." she says simply and I lean over and kiss the top of Her head. Then I turn to Greer and wrap her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for saving my baby. I am so lucky to have you in our family now. Thank you, thank you." I can't seem to hug her tight enough, the love I feel for Greer is unfathomable. I am forever indebted to her and that is ok with me.

"Mrs. C I would do anything for Brenna and your family." She says as we pull apart. She smiles one of her dimply smiles and I look at Brenna and see her adoring her girlfriend from afar.

I give her one last quick hug and smile at my girls. Greer walks over and grabs Brenna's hand and they both smile back at me.

"I will be ok mom. I promise." Brenna says as she looks up at Greer and smiles. And as long as they have each other, I believe her.

**Greer**

"Thank you for saving my baby. I am so lucky to have you in our family now. Thank you, thank you." Mrs. C hugged me so tight that I literally couldn't breathe for a second but I was so touched by Her kind words that I hardly noticed. My mom had never hugged me this way before and with the Carver family I was finally starting to realize what true love and family really is.

When Brenna's mom left the room Brenna squeezed my hand tight and said, "Thank you Greer."

"For what?" I stare in to her light blue eyes and am blinded by her beauty. Here in the hospital with no makeup on or fancy clothes and being completely vulnerable, Brenna has never looked so beautiful to me. Since her life threatening experience something about her is different. She seems to being glowing with a new found love for life and sacred knowledge of death that has made her soul even more gorgeous. I didn't even know that could be possible.

"For saving my life. Greer you saved me in more ways than one and I will spend every second of everyday trying to make it up to you. You are the reason that life is worth living." She says seriously looking straight into my eyes.

I am taken back by what she has said and I smile at her brightly. " Your going to make it up to me huh... And what exactly did you have in mind?" I say slyly and she laughs. I want to spend the rest of my life making this girl laugh. It is the best sound I have ever heard.

"Out of everything I just said that is what you pick out? How selfish.." Brenna says with a devilish grin that melts my heart.

"Well since you are already strapped to this bed maybe I'll go ahead and take advantage of the situation.." I say as I climb on to the bed and straddle her. I can't help but laugh as I take in Brenna's expression. Her eyes are huge and her mouth looks like it has fallen into her lap. I bend over and kiss her neck gently and I feel her body shiver.

"G-Greer?! What are you doing? The door is wide open you know?" she whispers loudly All the while sighing every time my lips meet the soft skin on her neck.

"I don't care. And I guess if someone else does they can stop me." I pull back and look at Brenna. "Are you going to stop me Brenna Carver?" I say as I get as close to her lips as I can without actually touching them with mine. Before I can even blink Brenna leans into me and our lips collide. Her touch I electrifying to me and I can't help but grind my hips farther into hers getting as close to her as I can get. We both shiver at the contact and our kiss deepens. It has been too long since we have been able to be like this and let me tell you... It is AMAZING! Its like I am touching her and kissing her for the first time and I forget where we are for a moment. And I think Brenna does too because neither of us stop.

Even though Brenna is limited to her movements, I can feel her hips coming up to meet mine and it drives me crazy. I am about to rip her clothes off when a nurse walks in the door and shake us both back into reality.

"Oh! Uh... Excuse me! I... Um.. Just need to check vitals!" she says quickly as a deep red blush comes to her cheeks.

I practically jump off of Brenna and stand by the side of her bed trying to straighten my clothes. I can feel the heat coming to my cheeks and I close my eyes from embarrassment.

"Its ok Gloria, Greer here just can't get enough of me, tied to a bed. Its kind of a reoccurring fantasy of hers." Brenna laughs winks in my direction. If she wasn't so adorable right now I would slap her. But of course I would never do that so I just laugh with her.

"Totally get it. My boyfriend is the same way." she says nonchalantly. "Technically you shouldn't be engaging in sexual activities for at least a month but I won't tell anyone." She says as she smiles devilishly at us. I have to say I am starting to like Gloria the nurse. She doesn't look like she could be too much older than Brenna and I and she is amazing at her job.

"A month! Holy shit. I think I would die! Gloria look at my girlfriend. Just look at Her. Could you seriously keep your hands to yourself if this girl was yours?" Brenna says incredulously as she looks me up and down.

Gloria laughs loudly. "Just don't let anyone else catch you guys ok?" she says as she turns to leave. " And she is adorable. You are a lucky woman Carver!" Gloria yells as she walks down the hall. I can't help but bust out laughing after she leaves. I sit down in the chair by Brenna's bed and grab her hand.

"Wow... You handled that well." I laugh and Brenna smiles at me.

"You should have seen your face. I thought You were going to pass out!" she laughs deliciously and I lean in and kiss her soft lips. I have never been so happy in my life. I don't know how she does It but she has turned a nightmare into a fairytale in the making and I can't wait to see what else life has in store for us.

**Sorry it has been so long since I have wrote something! School is kicking my butt and I have like zero time to do anything but study! Hope y'all like this one! **

**CC**


End file.
